


Horror Icons

by protector91



Category: Scream (Movies), Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Movie Experts vs. Movie Monsters, Post Scream 3, Post Scream 3 AU, Sam and Dean vs. Movie Monsters, Supernatural Alternate Season 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 19:32:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15493089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protector91/pseuds/protector91
Summary: Sidney Prescott's life and world are turned upside down when Sam and Dean Winchester arrive at Windsor College. They think it's just an ordinary hunt, but soon get more than they bargained for when a group of some of the deadliest movie monsters ever come to life. How long can these survivors last against creatures that never stay dead?





	Horror Icons

**A/N: This crossover takes place during Supernatural's third season just a little after Jus in Bellos and takes place just a little after Scream 3. The character of The Trickster remains just a Trickster in this episode rather than being an angel like he eventually was revealed to be in the show.**

The Trickster walked into his home and slumped into his couch. Not that he was tired or anything; just really bored. He hadn't had any real excitement in a while; minus his last run in with Sam and Dean. He wondered if Sam finally got the message he was trying to convey where saving Dean was concerned. Knowing that stubborn Winchester, however, he won't give up till the last second has passed. Just then, the lights to his house suddenly began to flicker on and off.

"Oh for crying out loud! Again! ?" The Trickster complained getting up from his big comfy couch. This has got to be the twelfth visit from a demon he's received in only a week.  "Alright let's get this over with," he said in an uninterested tone. He heard a small giggle behind him and turned around to see an eight year old child with an enormous smile looking up at him.

"Hello, Lilith," The Trickster greeted casually. "What do you want?" He asked with his back to her while he grabbed some beer from his refrigerator. His answer was a second giggle followed by Lilith skipping towards him.

"You know what I want you silly Trickster," Lilith laughed while giving him a hug.

Sometimes the Trickster couldn't fathom that underneath the skin of a playful eight year old lurked the sadistic and murderous spirit of a demon. "Actually Lilith, I don't. If you'd care to enlighten me."

Lilith pulled back and hopped on top of the Trickster's table. "Well you see Trickster; everything I have thrown at Sam and Dean has failed. Even a horde of 30 or so demons failed to get the job done," Lilith explained while grabbing his beer and taking a sip of it. "Ahhh," she sighed then slid the bottle back to him. "So after pouring over idea after idea and after executing God knows how many," Lilith stopped when she noticed the Trickster's raised eyebrow at her comment. "Ok fine. And after executing Devil knows how many…"

"The Devil actually exists?" The Trickster interrupted.

"Will you let me finish! ?" Lilith yelled at the top of her voice. After a few seconds silence, Lilith plastered on her childish smile and continued. "After basically killing a lot of demons, who gave me bad ideas, it finally hit me. The only problem I faced was actually carrying out the idea since it's impossible for any demon to accomplish, so I came looking for you."

"Would it possibly kill you guys to do your own dirty work for once? I kind of have my own life to live here." The annoyed Trickster said.

Lilith ignored his comment and went on with her story. "Anyway what I need you to do for me is quite simple. You see, some of the most powerful monsters in existence aren't even real. They're only movie icons and better yet, no matter how many times they die they always come back again, again, and again. All you have to do is break the laws of nature and bring the monsters of my choosing to life, understood?" She asked nicely.

It was the Trickster's turn to laugh now. "As much as I dislike Sam and Dean for trying to kill me, no them equals no world, so sorry Lilith. Ain't gonna happen."

Lilith's smile vanished from her face and was replaced by an un-happy scowl.

"You do realize who you are saying no to, right?" She asked; hands tightening on the edge of the table.

"Yes I do. Now if you will just show yourself the way out I have other things to do tonight." The Trickster informed her guzzling down more beer. The bottle shattered in his hand mid-drink.

"What the hell! ?" He shouted, but his voice stopped at the sight of Lilith. Her eyes had turned white and were focused intently on him.

"Yes, Hell," She only said. With her mind, Lilith flung the Trickster up on to a wall then crashed him into his big screen T.V. She carved a giant "L" into his stomach and his back then tossed him into his refrigerator.

Lilith started to spin the Trickster around and around and around before proceeding to ram him into the floor, then the ceiling, then the floor, then the ceiling, then the floor once again, before finally pinning him onto the table. The door to the Trickster's house flew open and then twenty stakes flew inside the kitchen. Lilith caught one and held it to the Trickster's neck while the others hovered over his head.

"Let's try this again shall we?" Lilith asked. "Now, BRING THE MONSTERS TO LIFE!" She screamed so loudly that it actually broke some of the windows of the house. The Trickster had a nervous smile on his face and was sweating like there was no tomorrow. He could always just teleport out of the room...

"Don't even think about teleporting out of here," Lilith threatened pressing the stake further into his neck. "I found you once and I can do it again. You don't want to know what I do when I really get pissed off. I once tortured a poor, sweet, innocent virgin for 45 minutes. Her screams and pleads for mercy was music to my ears. Imagine how badly it'll be for you especially since you can't die under normal circumstances and I can essentially keep on torturing you forever, and ever, AND EVER," She threatened once more. The Trickster gulped and could have almost sworn that the stakes had gotten closer to him since Lilith summoned them into his house. His cocky demeanor had dropped and the fear could be seen in his eyes plain as day.

"Well, when you…p-put it that way," He stuttered; eyes still watching the stakes.

Lilith re-plastered her cheery eight year old smile. "That's a good boy."

* * *

_Sidney Prescott was running for her life! She didn't know where she was going. She only knew that if she didn't get there soon, all Hell would break loose. She reached a set of doors and charged into them; fully breaking them down with apparent ease. She flicked on the light and searched the room._

_"Gale! Dewey! Anyone! ?" Her voice was answered by the deafening ring of a lone phone resting on one of the tables. Sidney's feet moved out of her own free will like there was an invisible force pulling her towards the phone. Her hand stretched out to it only to shove the phone off the table and onto the floor. Sidney slammed her foot top of the phone destroying it. "Screw you! Why don't you come out and face me you fucking coward!" She screamed. Sidney ran to the next door and kicked it open; shuddering and nearly vomiting at the sight. Gutted and mutilated to the point where they almost weren't recognizable were Gale and Dewey._

_"No. NO!" Sidney backed up out of the room and into someone's grasp. The knife swiftly cut into her flesh. Sidney had no time to gasp. The blood slowly trickled down her neck and down her shirt. Ghostface released Sidney and let her collapse to the floor._

* * *

Sidney fell out of bed and onto her bedroom floor. Half of her sheets were drenched in her cold sweat. Like he sensed her distress, Sidney's guard dog leapt into her bed and Sidney gave a small smile.

"You don't have to worry, Scott," she said scratching his fur a little. "It was just a bad dream…only a dream." Sidney wished it was that; just a dream. The thing, however, was that she had been having these dreams for weeks now and they were starting to get out of hand. She couldn't remember the last time she had a good night's sleep.

Sidney peered at her clock and groaned at the time. Her classes wouldn't start for another 5 hours. If there was one thing Sidney regretted about going into hiding it meant missing three full years of college. Making them up now was a total bitch.

Not feeling tired anymore, she pulled herself up and checked her caller I.D. She did this every morning just to make sure there weren't any mysterious phone calls or messages left for her. Seeing there was a message for her, she played it while changing out of her pajamas. 

_"Hi Sidney. It's Charlie."_

Sidney recognized the voice instantly. Charlie had been a shaken up girl she had spoken to when she first became a crisis counselor. They wound up having multiple conversations after business hours. Sure it wasn't exactly encouraged for you to give out your number to the people that called (Sidney actually wasn't sure if it was allowed), but the girl really needed help.

_"I guess I picked the wrong time to call, but I wanted to let you know how I've been doing since we last talked. Hard to believe that it's been a year hasn't it? I think my life has finally gotten back together and I owe it to you for helping me through the hard times. I'm about to start work as a counselor myself though not the same kind as you. It's for a nearby camp actually. What I want to say is that, I think the world we live in would be better if there were more people like you. Thanks for all the help."_

The message ended and Sidney sighed. While she liked what Charlie said the ending couldn't be further from the truth. If the world had more people like her, the murder rate would probably shoot through the roof. She didn't have time to dwell on that, however. Sidney walked to the front door to head outside, but noticed something just under the door. She curiously bent down and pulled it out. It was an envelope that had no return address. Sidney opened the envelope despite her reservations. It was a Halloween card even though Halloween was months away. Written on it was a single message.

**What's your favorite scary movie?**

For a minute Sidney stared at the card. Her hands were shaking. Sidney grit her teeth, tore the card to shreds, and dumped the pieces in the trash can.

* * *

**Meanwhile a few cities away:**

"I'm telling you Dean, this feels too easy," Sam said.

"Too easy or not this is the best lead we've had on Bela in weeks. We are not wasting a chance to get back the Colt," Dean said picking the lock to a door.

"But why did she have to chose a wax museum of all places to be held up in?" Sam asked. 

"Who knows," Dean said opening the door. "Let's go." They snuck inside the place and pulled out a set of flashlights. The museum had typical things you'd expect. After a few minutes the brothers entered a much larger room and the first thing the flashlights shined on was a wax figure of Jason Voorhees.

"Hey Sam. Ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha," Dean whispered.

"Very funny Dean," Sam said giving the Jason figure a harsh look. He looked away and noticed the place was full of movie monsters.

"Wonder if they have that miner guy from 'My Bloody Valentine'," Dean joked.

"Dean," Sam whispered shutting off his light. Dean saw Sam pointing towards the door to the next room. The doors were swinging shut. The Winchesters moved as silently and quickly as possible into the second room and spotted their target with her back turned to them.

"Hold it right there Bela!" Bela put her hands up in a slow and somewhat mocking fashion. She faced the brothers with that same smug smile.

"I was beginning to wonder if you guys would ever track me down. I must confess that I'm feeling slightly disappointed," she criticized.

"You won't be feeling anything when we're done with you," Dean threatened. "Now give us the Colt and maybe we'll go easy on you."

"Dean, Dean, Dean. First of all; no chance in Hell. Secondly, have you noticed anything wrong with this picture? If you really caught me do you think I'd be all blasé about the situation?"

"Yes."

"Well that's true, but still…" Bela put her fingers in her mouth, whistled, and the doors flew open.

"Freeze! Police!" Sam and Dean cursed and dropped their weapons immediately.

"Hands on your head," the second officer ordered sounding a bit calmer than the other guy.

"Alright. Alright. You caught us officer," Dean started.

"Kincaid. Detective Mark Kincaid," Mark responded. "So you're the Winchesters? We've heard a lot about you guys."

"Nice to see we've built up a reputation," Dean said.

"You think you're disappointed in us Bela?" Sam asked. "This is so unoriginal of you. You've already tried this," he insulted as Kincaid's partner Wallace went through the usual reading of the rights.

"Shut up and let me finish," Wallace ordered Sam.

"Screw this," Dean said and threw a quick blow at Kincaid's face, but he parried it and clocked Dean in the jaw. He blocked Dean again, ducked another punch, and smacked him in the side of the face with part of his gun. Dean stumbled back as Kincaid aimed his weapon at him again.

"Would you like to try that again?" Kincaid asked.

"Ok now I'm pissed…ow!" Dean yelled rubbing the spot he got punched.

Kincaid smirked until he heard Wallace struggling. He turned his head to the right and jumped out of the way as Sam shoved Wallace right at him. The Winchesters ran for the exit as Kincaid got up on one knee and fired a shot smashing into one of the wax figures a couple of inches from Dean's waist. They rushed into a dark hallway and Sam ran so quickly that by the time he stopped to catch his breath he noticed Dean was no longer behind him. A barrage of gun fire blasted from down the hall.

"Dean!" Sam sprinted back and found himself in the horror monster room again. Sam pushed himself as hard as he could; running even faster after he thought he heard Dean cry out. A foot shot out from behind a figure of Count Dracula and connected with Sam's chest knocking him off balance. A pair of hands then suddenly shoved him up against a wall. Sam pushed the person off him into a statue of Mrs. Vorhees.

"Hi Sam," Bela said.

"You son of a bitch," Sam cursed keeping his hold on her.

"Hey my mother was a…never mind. You're right about that."

"Cut the crap. You let us find you. Why?"

"Let's just say I have something for you Sammy," Bela said smiling with delight at the pissed look Sam had at that nickname.

"What's with the cops then?"

"Insurance policy. Couldn't have Dean firing first and not asking question later. Now will you let me go so I can give you what I wanted?"

"Ain't gonna happen," Sam said and heard another gun shot. Sam's head jerked away from Bela and that was all she needed. She slipped out of his grasp and, as Sam reacted, stabbed him in the neck with a syringe. His skin burned at the contents of the syringe pumping into him and his insides felt like they were boiling. 

"Take it easy Sam. It'll all be over soon," she said as Sam's lost all the feeling to his body. He went limp and Bella half stopped him from falling to the ground.

"Sam!" Dean's voice was close and Bela stepped away from Sam.

"That's my cue to leave. Maybe I'll see you later, Winchester. If what I did doesn't kill you that is. Bye" Bela sprinted away and literally five seconds later Dean hobbled around into the horror room. He had a broken and bloody nose and the top of his shoulder was bleeding as well.

"Sam! Get up we gotta go now." Sam didn't move and in a panic Dean started dragging his brother by his feet towards the nearest exit.

"He went this way!" Kincaid shouted. Dean picked up the pace as he got through the exit and over to the Impala.

He heaved Sam into the car, slid across the hood, jumped inside, and fired up the engine. Kincaid and Wallace made it outside in time to see Dean shooting them both the bird as he drove off.

"Son of a bitch," Kincaid mumbled.

* * *

**15 minutes later**

"Yeah you don't have to say you told us so Bobby," Dean spoke into his cell phone. "And you said it anyway. There's a shocker. Sam's ok I think. From the look of it the bitch sedated him with something. I'm gonna try and snap him out of it once we're off the road." Dean gave his brother a look. Sam was still out cold. His body might have been still, but the inside of his mind was raging.

* * *

_Sam was lost. Dean was nowhere to be seen and he had no recollection of the past few hours. Images started flashing by at a pace so rapid that Sam was hardly able to register any of them. Only two things stuck out definitely. The name 'Windsor College' and the face of a woman he'd never seen before._


End file.
